Valerius Bates
This is an article about Valerius Bates, a character created by Tyflo. Valerius is a 15 year old Arctic Fox Hailing from Euris, Although he lives in Amestris Personality: Valerius' first noticable trait is that he's quiet and very affluent, he doesn't talk much and when he does his voice is a bit soft and quiet, He usually only speaks when spoken to unless he feels comfortable; his speech is easy to listen to and he can be loud if he needs to get attention. He is also quite satirical, He tends to make fun of things and is a little bit passive aggressive. He's very unpolished socially and acts a bit awkwardly, He's very unaware of many social norms as well, mostly due to his sheltered childhood, for example he is very nosey and curious. He's got a very gruff and rough sense of kindness about him, despite acting irritable and uninterested he does a lot of nice things, though he often complains about this. He's very open to ideas and enjoys learning new things, though he does tease people who he sees as less intelligent or without noticeable talents he always does his best to help improve these people in their flaws, he can appear as patronizing in doing this. Despite appearing without emotion his speech and actions display emotion very well, and he generally easy to understand and quite communicative, he has no trouble explaining and showing his ideas even if they may offend others, he's very unguarded in what he says.. He enjoys teaching people things, he's also quite good at teaching and is very intelligent. He's known to be hard to strike up conversation with as sometimes he just can't be bothered, he gets flustered and embarrassed very easily. He has huge trouble controlling his emotions, he also hates showing weakness as he wants to be a good teacher and role model and so forces himself to act differently he'll act like the ends are more important than the means and what has to be expended to achieve these but in actuality he'd rather think about a way to solve a problem without hurting anyone at all, he cares deeply about his friends. He's introverted and needs to recharge after extended social interactions unless he's comfortable with who he's with. He often ends sentences with "I think.", just by force of habit. Appearance: Valerius is Slim and ever so slightly below average height and has a somewhat innocent look about him, He's a silver colour with gold coloured hair, which is slightly messy and somewhat long, his colour scheme is somewhat easy on the eyes. His posture is very good and he stands up straight and seems collected and organised due to this, He has empty-looking eyes, one of which is blue and the other gray. He is known to not care what other's think of his appearance (although he hates being called short) and usually wears formal clothing, His signature attire is Beige smart trousers, Leather dress shoes, A white formal dress shirt, Over which he wears a dark blue blazer and an aqua scarf. He has poor eyesight and wears contacts. When stressed even a little bit he shows emotions very well subconsciously and thus it is easy to read his emotions just by looking at him. His expression is usually somewhat solemn looking, but he often a subdued smile on his face. History Valerius was born into a respected family in a large city across the seas, His family is actually incredibly rich to the point of having servants, Though he'll never tell anyone this. He is the youngest son of his family which consists of His mother (Rosalind Bates) his Father (Cruifel Ignatious Bates) and his Brother (Erastus Tarquin Bates), Due to him being born into high society for most of his life he was sheltered to the point of rarely being allowed to leave his home , He had no idea what the countryside even looked like until he was 8, He often escaped his house after his Private tutoring due to being sick of never leaving, He often wandered and was disgusted to all the slums, not by the people, the fact that nothing was done to help them, He quickly left, his condescending attitude made him avoid any eye contact. After returning he confronted his father he asked him why the unbalance was there and said he didn't want all of the things he had if everyone else had nothing, His father, who is a very high man in society, got enraged by his son's rejection of wealth and took his agression out of Valerius, shortly after Valerius alerted the authorities and was removed from the household because of it. He was very quickly picked up by an academy for the gifted, at this academy he met his closest friend Tyflo. A few years later Valerius and Tyflo was transferred to continue their studies (Station Square.) It's noted that Val seems to stay in touch with his mother and brother, who both left his father. Strenghts and Powers: Valerius is easily classed as a pure magician, Nothing other than his magical and ranged capabilities stands out, although he has passable skill with grappling, he seldom fights close enough to use this. It is notable that while he favors using wind magic and gem/metal magic, he has no set element, despite his clear prowess with destructive magic, he has a noticable skill in Illusion, when using this form of energy magic he is seen as a huge threat due to his ability to manipulate matter and energy in the mind, notable in his unique barrier skills wherein there is normally no barrier, but rather a disturbance in energy that tricks the mind into believing there is a barrier and not passing it, while there are exceptions in this skill, most work like it and thus, those with extrememly hard to manipulate brains (Which is nothing to do with those who are smart) they will still be able to attack him through the illusion. Not only is he good with energy manipulation and destructive skills but he shows atleast good skill in all other forms of magic, which makes him atleast somewhat useful in almost all situations. He's also rather agile, he can dodge using his wind magic and has atleast passable toughness, the few hits that he wont dodge he is normally able to take, though he falls behind in speed he can somewhat fly (More of a glide that he can do a sort of flap to gain air with, sort of like a bird), although at high speeds he cannot float for too long, but below that speed he can levitate for very long periods of time. Valerius' mental abilities are also very apparent, while not a super-genius he is very bright for his age and is generally refered to as gifted, his IQ and Common sense as well as plan making are also very well developed, his intelligence surpasses quite a few adults. He has genitically unique magic to his family, which is gem related (get me linking personality), he can create gems and metals and enchant them to explode, this is a very useful ability and his most used because of it's general speed and ease of casting, each gem type has a different effect (listed in trivia) The gems dissapear after a few hours, though he can, with a lot of trouble, make ones that last for very long times (up to a few decades). Weaknesses: Valerius is criminal for accidentally insulting people, this is because of how unguarded his speech is, he tries not to but usually to no avail, he will shown signs of improving as the CV2.0 timeline progresses but he will still have this trait. He is very weak physically and in dire situations he cannot rely on his physical abilities, he seems to be quite helpless against decisions others make that don't benefit him, infact without a person around that can help him deal with stress Valerius will generally be helpless and crumble under pressure. Due to him growing up sheltered he rarely understands the cruelty and difficulties of day to day life, he usually had things convinient to him and thus acts accordingly. Every single one of his powers have drawbacks, his magic takes time to cast and leaves him open, he can't move after using a spell, he tends to over think things and most of his illusion magic as actually rather easy to dodge with the right mindfullness. Valerius' biggest flaw is also his greatest strength, when faced with a problem alone he will think and think about it and will drive himself crazy thinking about it however when faced with a problem where he has to lead a group or with help from a peer Valerius is able to control his thinking and is able to quickly and consicely come up with a solution. He has no weapon for battle and without magic he is completely defenceless. Super forms: Val's super form is very weak compared to many other forms, it is called "Lucent Val" Wherein he becomes almost crystal like in appearance, he becomes incredibly adept with using his gems to attack and stun his opponent and seems to have almost limitless magic, he also becomes incredibly fast and dextrous with his wind magic, however he loses a lot of his physical defence and this form takes a huge amount out of him. He becomes incredibly intelligent in this form. Memorable Quotes: "THAT'S NOT A THING! YOU DON'T GET AWARDS FOR BREAKING RULES!" - Yelling at Falco. (A CV1.0 'Jerk-Honoo' Quote.) Trivia: His full name is actually: Valerius Cassius Bates. His favorite colour is gold and is normally shown as it, despite most his fur being silver. Valerius is an Heterosexual Aromantic. Artic foxes are found in cold climates, which shows his affinity with cold. Valerius derives from the latin word Valeres which means to be strong and to be brave, it's an abstract link, but he is brave and strong in terms of mind. Bomb types: Ruby - Acts as a basic bomb. Jet - Smoke (May make the target feel light headed at stronger bombs) Garnet - Napalm Emerald - Poison gas Amber - Slows time in the area for himself. Amethyst - Creates shadow-y binds on anyone inside the explosion. obsidian - Immense Heat Aquamarine - Freezes Opal - Makes things brittle Beryl - High Knockback Pearl - Creates water (Rather weak) Quartz - Flashbang Pyrite - Fake explosive Sapphire - Makes things solid (Opposite to Opal) Coral - Has an Acidic effect. Diamond - Unknown (Val cannot cast it correctly) Jade - Blur's vision Topaz - Impedes movement Lapis Lazuli - Makes breathing difficult Turqoize - Makes speaking difficult All other bomb types usually just coat the target in the thing. Oil will make them flammable for example while uranium will mutate them. Depends on bomb strength Frag - Weakest Bomb - Weak but high effects. Boom - Average Blast - Strong but weak effects. Explosion - Strong Nuke - Very Very strong (Hard to cast.) Rain - Rains a very large amount of very weak bombs. Barrage - Throws a few frags and Booms. Bag - Throws many of a weaker bomb type in a large bag (Explode when the bag is opened.) Trigger - Throws a triggered explosive, about as strong as a boom. Gallery: Honoo Redesign.png|An old design of Valerius and also showing my new Colouring and Art Style ultra sexy blurred honoo yolo swag amazing sexy edition.png|A really nice drawing done in a stream by James, Page linked on click. Thanks James!|link=User:Sonicstar3000 Category:Heroes Category:Flame's Characters Category:Weapon Users: Swords Category:Weapon Users: Staffs Category:Weapon Users: Scythes Category:Students Category:Foxes Category:Fly Type Characters Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Tyflo's stuff Category:Magicians Category:Characters with Healing Powers Category:Chillverse 2.0 Category:Chillverse 1.0